Bittersweet
by Autumn Blossom
Summary: This is Sakura's POV regarding Sasuke's departure... But she never expected what happened next...


**Title: Bittersweet**

_**Author's Notes: This story is after Sasuke came to Orochimaru to seek power. It's Sakura's POV about the things that are happening, so I'm going to use the pronouns: I, We, Us… pertaining to Sakura's thoughts… This happened even before the chapter where Sasuke appeared again, after 3 years.. Oh and yeah… this is actually my entry in my English class's Creative Writing.. Just wanted to share it… Uhmm… the Bittersweet that you saw on my profile will be changed to "Accidentally In Love" hehe… Thanks **_

It is now exactly five years since Sasuke betrayed Konoha. He ran to Orochimaru to seek power… and to avenge the Uchiha Clan. That was his main goal since his clan was murdered by none other than his own brother, Uchiha Itachi. Since then, he called and proclaimed himself to be an avenger. He lived alone, trained as hard as he could, and always wore the ever so cold, stoic face. His eyes were like a bottomless pit of despair back then. And he always had this competition with Naruto, his best friend, and his worst rival…

I can still remember those fruitful days… The days when we would train together, eat ramen together, do missions together… We were so happy back then. Yes, even in Sasuke's cold ayes and face, I can see and feel a little happiness. I was always glad to see a hint of happiness on his face.

But everything changed since that fateful day. I can still clearly remember that night… The night when I admitted my feelings… The night when I poured my whole heart to him… The last night he called me annoying… The last night I saw that stoic face of his… The night he left and bid me goodbye…

-FLASHBACK-

"Sakura, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" He asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"I'm here… Because this is the place where people leave the village pass by!" She replied, the last part of her statement louder.

"Tch. Go back to your house." He twitched in annoyance. Then started to walk past through Sakura, ready to leave the village. But again, he was stopped by her sudden confession.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart! Please don't leave me and the village. We need you. Or if you really want to leave, take me with you! But if you choose to stay, I'll do everything for you. You'll be much stronger here. And… You'll never feel alone again!" She cried, tears overflowing steadily.

"You and Naruto are different from me, Sakura. Yours and Naruto's paths to take are different from mine. When will you understand that I'm an avenger, that I need to avenge my clan! I need power! And only Orochimaru can give me what I want."

"But, you can be more powerful with the help of the fifth Hokage!"

He sighed, then spoke again. "You know what, Sakura… you really are annoying." Then he started walking away from her again.

"One more step you take and I'll shout so that the ANBU patrolling around can get you!"

With a blink of an eye, he was already at her back, ready to attack her at any time.

"Arigatou." He whispered. And with that word said, he hit her on the nape of her neck so that she'll lose consciousness. He carried her to the nearest bench, then started to leave the village.

-END FLASHBACK-

I've long forgiven him. He was all I wanted… and still wants. He is everything to me. The silly crush I had for him blossomed into something more powerful than anything else… Love. I have proven my love for him and I'm sure of it. The only thing now is… if he also loves me back…

Last night, while I was cleaning my weapons, Tsunade-sama called for me. She asked me to go to her office immediately for there is someone who wanted to meet me. At first, I thought it was another client from the Hidden Village of Mist who wants me to escort another spoiled brat. I quickly fixed my appearance then went straight to the Hokage's office. While I was running up the stairs, I felt a very powerful chakra but it's somewhat familiar. I was quite sure it was emitting from a dangerous person's body. As I went nearer the door of the office, my heart started to beat faster than ever. I was so dead-nervous at the same time, excited for an unknown reason. When I entered the office, I saw something raven. Then I remembered his hair….

"Well Sakura, now that you're here, I want you to welcome back someone, an old comrade of yours. Tsunade said with glimmering eyes. He pointed to the person sitting on the sofa inside the room. My gaze followed the direction of her finger, just to see a very important person I've been longing to see for five years.

"S-s-sa-sasuke-k-kun?" I stuttered. I covered my mouth with my trembling hands. I was so shocked. He grew taller than ever. His body was a lot bigger, not the fat type, but the masculine but slender type. His hair didn't change. And he still wore his t-shirt with the Uchiha emblem on its back. And his face. It never changed. Except for the fact that his face wasn't as cold as before.

"Uchiha, please take Sakura back to her apartment. It's getting late. "Tsunade interrupted, grinning.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's usually replied, followed by a "Let's go."

He came out of the room first, then I followed him. We started walking towards my apartment. Half of the way, we spent the walk in silence. But he started a conversation, a thing I have never expected for him to do.

"How have you been… since I left?"

"_Miserable, terrible, sad, I felt so alone" _My inner-self was almost screaming those words. But I can't say that to the mighty Uchiha Sasuke… I need to at least have shame on myself. "I've been fine. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were always there for me whenever I needed help."

"That's good." I looked at him with amusement. But quickly went back to looking on the ground when he turned to look at me too.

"Uhmm… How about you?" I asked, kind of afraid that he will only ignore my question. But he didn't.

"I destroyed Otogakure. I've attained the attained the Mangekyou Sharingan. I have finally avenged my clan." He paused. "By killing that bastard, Itachi."

I thought of something to say… "Are you staying here for good?"

"Hn. I will-" He was cut off by small droplets of water, coming from the heavens, soon followed by a heavy rain.

"Come with me. My apartment is nearer." He told me.

"No, thanks… I'll ju-" But I was stopped because he suddenly grabbed my hands then ran toward his house. And before I knew it, we were already there. He quickly ran up the stairs and got some towel and some clothes to change to.

"These were my clothes back when I was still a genin. This may be the most comfortable clothing you can wear. Oh… stay for the night. I guess the rain will not stop 'til tomorrow morning." He said, handing me the garments. I just muttered a soft "thanks." Then went to the bathroom.

When I came out, he has already changed and was sitting by the lit fireplace, holding a blanket that wrapped around his body. He gestured me to sit beside him and I quickly obeyed. When I was already by his side, he spoke. "Sorry, but I only have one blanket. You can share it with me"

Before I can even protest, he wrapped the smooth fabric around me and encircled his arms around my shoulder. A blush crept to my cheeks and all I can say was "Thank you."

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"Hn." His reply came.

"I've been longing to see you."

"Hn."

"I dreamt of you every night for these five whole years."

"Hn."

Pause….

"I.. still love you… even up to now."

"Hn."

We both stayed silent and watched the fireplace. I don't know. Maybe we really just can't find the right words to say. Until hours passed by, and it has already stopped raining. I looked at the clock. It read: 1:43 am.

I suddenly stood up, then his gaze followed me. "Uhmm… Im going now. It has already stopped raining. It's better for me to stay at my house. I'm sorry for the trouble." When I was about to turn my back and prepared to leave, he held my wrist. I looked over my shoulders and I saw his face. I was astonished. His face was showing something. Maybe longing? His face says something like he was so tired of being alone. "Why? Do you need anything?" I asked. His gaze fell at the fireplace again, but his hands still holding my wrist. "Stay." He simply said. "Please stay, even if just until the sun rises." At first, I hesitated. This isn't the Sasuke I knew way back 5 years ago. It's so out of his character to ask me to stay or simply just ask anyone a favor. But if decided to leave, this might not happen again, ever. So I just silently sat by him again. He removed his hands on mine.

Minutes passed by. Then I suddenly had the urge to ask. "Sasuke… Uhmm… This would be the last time I'm going to ask you. Would I ever be able to feel my love being returned back?"

He looked at me in the eyes, dead serious. He was like seeking answers from them. His gaze was like piercing a hole through my soul. Then he returned to looking on the fireplace.

"Hn."

I was surprised. I looked at him and it seemed like he knew what was going on in my head. He looked at me again. He gave me a peck on the forehead and flinched from the sudden intimacy. I looked at him again. This time, I was the one seeking answers from his eyes.

"I love you too." He said, almost above whisper. He gave me another peck, but this time, on the lips… and involuntarily, my arms wrapped around his waist. I buried my face on his chest, then started to cry.

"I made you cry ag--" He was cut off. She put her fingers on his lips.

"Sshh… Yeah… you made me cry… but this time is different… You made me the happiest person on Earth."

I can feel like a smile was tugging his lips. We broke free from our embrace then he pulled my head to lean on his shoulder. Minutes later, we were already in a deep slumber.

So many things have happened. So many trials were conquered. Feelings were revealed. We've had such a mind-tormenting life. It was like we went through hell then back. We've been separated, then he came back. And now, we're now on each other's arms. Our love was really exceptional. And indeed, our love story is truly **_Bittersweet…_**

OWARI

A/N: I'll start doing the next chapter of Twisted Fate again… hehe… I just made this story on a whim… hehe… Uhmm… I'll also make another one… hehe…. Here I go again with my ideas… haha… I'm really sorry for not updating for so long… I wasn't actually busy… I was kinda too lazy to write anything and I also can't think of any ideas for the next chapter of twisted fate… hehe…. Anyways… I'll soon add "Accidentally In Love"… hehe…. I'm just so inspired right now… and I'm on the mood to right when I'm restless… And I'll be more restless these days because of school.. haha…. See ya then…. And omg… I almost forget…. Please review! Peace out! Love ya all!


End file.
